


From now on

by Lunessence



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 10:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18990562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunessence/pseuds/Lunessence
Summary: After Roy’s solo mission, Riza comes to collect her exhausted colonel in the pouring rain.





	From now on

**Author's Note:**

> My friend gave me a prompt after seeing my drawing of them. This gives her interpretation of the fan art. 
> 
> Instagram for the fan art: @wifi_mug  
> Shameless plug :)

After the events of today’s mission, Roy was shattered. To top it all off: a great downpour came just in time to drench him to the bone, there was no shelter in sight. Muffled by the rain, distant footsteps alerted Roy to the fast approaching figure. It was Riza! “Colonel Mustang!” Riza exclaimed as she hurried over to him. She quickly erected the umbrella she brought and handed it over to him. Riza began her usual job of drying off her uselessly wet colonel with well practiced skill. 

As her hands approached Roy’s face, he slumped over, raising his hand to cradle her neck and leaned in to whisper, “Riza, I’m tired, let’s get out of this rain quickly.” His breath was hot against her cheek. 

“Colonel, there’s no shelter in a miles radius - you burned the enemy base to ash. You should hurry and get dried before you catch a cold,” Riza replied, unfazed by Roy’s appeal of weakness. 

 

“I’m going to undress you now,” Riza said as she looked Roy straight in the eyes. 

Roy’s eyes widened, then relaxed, “my, my, aren’t you pampering me quite a bit today.... lieutenant Riza,” a smile dusting his lips. “Riza-chan,” Roy murmured as Riza unbuttoned his blazer, and then his wet shirt, starting from his collar. 

After handing Roy a thick towel from her briefcase, Riza peeled off the soggy clothes clinging onto his body. Immediately, Roy slung the towel around himself, teeth chattering as the cold air hit him with gusts of wind and icy drops of rain. Once this initial shock wore off, he noticed Riza was also soaked, but packing his belongings into a separate bag for wet clothes. Her now-translucent shirt stuck to her skin showed off her scarred tattoo as well as her voluptuous figure. Her well sculpted body showed no weakness against the harsh weather. 

The sound of pattering dampened and a shield of warmth suddenly spread around Riza as Roy threw some of his towel around her, then held her close. Both within the soft cocoon of the embracing towel.  
“You looked cold, you better take care of yourself too, lieutenant,” Roy pointed out, speaking into Riza’s damp hair. 

“I would be able to do that a lot better if you were more capable of taking care of yourself, colonel,” Riza retorted, glancing up at him, “even without the rain, my colonel needs me to babysit him.”

Roy’s body stiffened next to her’s. There was a brief pause. 

“Then how about I take care of you from now on?” Roy declared. 

Riza bit back a snarky response as she saw the expression on his face. His eyes flickered between Riza and off to his left, the corner of his lip turned downwards as if he had bitten something bitter, and his eyebrows furrowed. A splitting image of dog guilty of misdeed, or that of a headstrong child begrudgingly trying to rekindle friendship after a fight. An expression he only made in front of his lieutenant. 

Riza sighed, and with a smile, then rested her head in the crook of his neck. 

“I will accept your offer then, colonel.”


End file.
